


Une annonce particulière

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fake Ladybug, Fake chat noir, Identity Reveal, Maël (toujours), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trans!Marinette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Il y avait un nouvel élève dans sa classe. Un nouvel élève se présentant en tant que Lordbug...Et Maël ne put qu'en rire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 5





	Une annonce particulière

Il était rentré dans la classe, en retard, comme d’habitude. Cependant, la journée différait, cette fois, parce qu’en entrant dans la pièce, il avait interrompu une présentation. Il y avait un nouvel élève dans la pièce.

– Oh, hm…Désolé !

Il avait bredouillé cela, mal à l’aise, et les joues écarlates d’être au centre de l’attention après avoir interrompu quelqu’un. Parfois, il pensait s’être habitué à ça, mais…Non.

– Ce n’est pas grave, Marinette, tu peux aller t’asseoir.

Il se crispa légèrement à l’entente de son prénom de naissance, avant d’aller prendre place à côté de sa meilleure amie.

– Tu peux reprendre, du coup.

Le garçon sourit alors, et lança.

– Donc, je vais recommencer pour les retardataires…

Il avait lancé un clin d’œil au visé, qui rougit à nouveau en bredouillant que qui ressemblait à des excuses.

– Je m’appelle Florian Haume, j’ai été transféré ici en même temps qu’un autre ami, mais…Malheureusement on a pas pu être dans la même classe. Enfin, ça va peut-être vous sembler bizarre que je lâche ça de but en blanc, mais étant donné que le Papillon a découvert la vérité et qu’être ici pourrait vous mettre en danger, je veux vous en parler.

Le retardataire fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune homme. Le Papillon ? Qu’est-ce que le Papillon pouvait avoir affaire avec l’arrivée d’un nouvel élève. Il attendit la fin de la phrase, perplexe.

– Je suis Lordbug.

Un long silence s’installa dans la pièce, personne n’osait dire quoi que ce soit, même pas Madame Bustier. Mais ce long moment de blanc fut vite brisé par un reniflement, comme si quelqu’un se retenait de rire, avant que cela ne finisse par suivre. Tout le monde se tourna en direction du son.

– J-Je…Je m’attendais te-tellement p-pas à ça ! O-Oh mon dieu…

– Je comprends…J’aurais peut-être dû prendre des pincettes…Désolé…Marinette, c’est ça ?

« Marinette », ou plutôt Maël, pour les intimes, les intimes ne comprenant que Tikki, prit une bonne minute avant d’arriver à se calmer pour parler convenablement. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, puis par souffler un bon coup, et par dire.

– Wow, pardon. J’aurais pas dû rigoler…C’était pas super drôle…Mais…Lordbug…Bordel…Tu peux pas balancer des trucs comme ça, si le Papillon l’apprend, tu vas mal finir.

– Il sait déjà. C’est pour ça que je me permets.

Maël dévisagea le proclamé Lordbug pendant quelques instants. Il était indéniable qu’il lui ressemblait, des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs aux reflets plus clairs, une stature droite, et, évidemment, des boucles d’oreilles rouges à pois noirs.

– Ok…Alors dans ce cas…J’imagine que l’ami dont tu as parlé…C’est Chat Noir ?

Florian hocha la tête.

– Oui…Tu es une fan ?

Il avait lancé ça en voyant le stylo que le jeune homme tenait. Il l’avait fabriqué à l’effigie du héros chat, et cela se voyait bien. Le regard bleu de Maël s’illumina, et un grand sourire s’afficha sur son visage, alors qu’il répondait.

– Oui ! C’est mon héros préféré…Tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer ?

Il vit Adrien se tendre du coin de l’œil, et s’interrogea à ce sujet, mais il plaça simplement ça dans un coin de son esprit : C’était une réflexion pour plus tard.

– Je lui en parlerais. Enfin, j’ai assez retardé le cours comme ça, non ?

Mais, après ça, quels que soient les efforts de Madame Bustier pour démarrer son cours, les élèves n’étaient pas concentrés. Elle avait alors permis aux élèves d’interroger le nouveau. Tous s’étaient alors agglutinés autour du prétendu Lordbug, à l’exception de deux élèves.

– Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Tu m’avais l’air intéressée tout à l’heure…

Les joues de Maël virèrent à l’écarlate en un instant quand il entendit la voix d’Adrien. Il se tourna vers lui et bredouilla.

– Ah, euh c’est que je te préfère. Enfin, non, je préfère Chat Noir, pas que je ne t’aime pas, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin, je préfère Chat Noir à Lordbug.

Il secoua la tête pour se calmer un peu, alors que le blond riait légèrement, puis il questionna.

– E-Et toi ? Je sais que t-tu aimes beaucoup Lordbug…Pourquoi tu n’y vas pas ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts soupira, avant de répondre.

– Je sais que ce n’est pas lui. Honnêtement, tu devrais te méfier de l’ami qu’il te présentera, je ne pense pas qu’il est Chat Noir.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs parut surpris un instant, et souffla.

– Wow, je pensais être le seul à avoir remarqué…Et ne t’en fais pas, c’est surtout pour afficher son mensonge que j’ai demandé à le rencontrer…Ne le dis à personne, mais je connais bien Chat Noir…

Adrien fronça les sourcils, avant de relever.

– « Le seul » ?

Toutes couleurs s’échappèrent du visage de Maël, et il balbutia.

– Ah, euh…Ma fourche à langué ! Ma langue a fourché ! Juste euh…Oublies. S’il te plaît…Je…Je suis persuadé qu’Alya et Nino vont vite comprendre la vérité aussi !

Il avait lancé ça pour changer de sujet, mais cela ne prit pas. Le modèle l’observa longuement, avant de questionner.

– Tu…es transgenre ?

– Moi ? Non…Du tout…Ahah, qu’est-ce qui t’as mis cette idée dans la tête…Je ne suis pas…

Il finit par soupirer longuement.

– T-Tu n’as pas de problèmes avec ça, hein ?

– Non, ne t’en fais pas…Tu préfères que j’utilise des pronoms masculins pour toi ?

Le jeune homme sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux, et il les cligna pour essayer de les retenir. Un sourire s’afficha sur son visage à ce moment, et il hocha la tête.

– J-Je veux bien. Merci.

– C’est normal…Tiens, d’ailleurs, tu sais comment j’ai su que ce n’était pas Lordbug ?

Maël secoua la tête, tout en observa la scène de loin, ne souhaitant pas poser son regard sur l’autre garçon, sachant que son visage allait prendre la couleur de son costume habituel s’il le faisait.

– Je devrais peut-être pas le dire, mais…Il est trans’. Et pas out en civil…Donc…ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus cessa tout mouvement au moment où l’autre prononça ces mots.

– Euh…Marinette… ? Enfin comment je dois t’appeler ? Bref, ça va ?

Le véritable alter-ego de Lordbug se tourna vers lui à ce moment, doucement, et une expression choquée sur le visage, avant de souffler, d’une voix blanche.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

Parce que les seules explications qui lui venaient à l’esprit n’étaient pas cohérentes :

— Soit il avait compris, mais il était sûr que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas.

— Soit il était Chat Noir…Mais ce n’était tout bonnement pas possible…parce que…Parce que !

Le blond parut réfléchir une fraction de seconde, avant de répondre.

– Il m’en a parlé.

Les deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avec comme seul bruit le ronronnement des discussions entre Florian et les autres élèves.

Ce moment fut cependant brisé par le retour d’Alya et Nino, qui s’installèrent à leur place.

– Bon, c’est un menteur, méfie-toi, Mari ! Son « Chat Noir » doit en être un aussi.

Maël se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, avant de soupirer.

– Je savais déjà…

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

Il haussa les épaules, tout en lançant, avec une désinvolture feinte.

– Tu ne m’aurais pas cru.

– Mais si, tu es ma meilleure amie !

L’échange fut cependant intercepté par Adrien, qui intervint.

– Eh bien…à vrai dire, tu ne l’as pas écouté sur le fait que Lila mentait…

Un silence s’installa dans le groupe, avant qu’il ne continue.

– D’ailleurs, j’ai cru entendre qu’il avait proclamé être le meilleur ami de Lila…

– Tu as une très bonne ouïe, dis-moi…

Le ton sur lequel le garçon aux yeux bleus avait dit ça fit frissonner l’alter-ego de Chat Noir, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant d’attendre la réponse d’Alya. Cette dernière restait silencieuse, les lèvres pincées.

– Je suis désolée. Finit-elle par lâcher. J’aurais dû te croire.

– C’est pas grave…Je te pardonne…

Il le pensait honnêtement, mais son expression montrait bien qu’il était totalement ailleurs. Sûrement en train de réfléchir au fait qu’ _Adrien_ sache quelque chose que seul _Chat Noir_ savait.

– Mari ? Ça va ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Ah, oui, oui, pardon.

– Hm…Fakebug à cinq heures…Lança Adrien.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le jeune homme qui arrivait, son attention semblant concentrée sur celui qu’il prétendait être.

– Hey, Marinette, prête à rencontrer Chat Noir ?

Maël hocha la tête, avant de lancer.

– Vous imaginez, rencontrer Chat Noir ? Ça va être génial…J’ai jamais eu l’occasion de le voir en personne !

Sa déclaration attira quelques regards perplexes de la part de ses camarades, qui l’avaient entendu. Après tout, tous savaient qu’il avait déjà agi avec le héros noir pour vaincre _Le Dessinateur_. Cependant, personne ne dit rien, sûrement se demandaient-ils où il voulait en venir.

– Eh bien, j’ai l’impression que je n’aurais aucune chance face à mon partenaire, je me trompe ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé, avant de lancer.

– Intéressé ?

– Ah, tu m’as percé à jour !

Le véritable alter-ego de Lordbug eut une expression pensive un moment, puis déclara.

– C’est bizarre, j’étais sûr que tu étais gay, t’sais quoi ? Bah, tu es peut-être bi ou pan, enfin, peu importe…Où est Chat Noir ?

– Non, ce n’est pas le cas, je n’ai d’yeux que pour les jolies filles. Et allons le voir.

Sur le chemin, Maël se retint de laisser tomber le masque pour soupirer un bon coup, comment qui que ce soit pourrait tomber dans le panneau ? Si ce caractère flatteur et enjôleur appartenait à un des héros, ce n’était sûrement pas à Lordbug.

– Mickaël !

Un garçon ressemblant énormément à Chat Noir, et à Adrien en conséquence, se retourna. Il était entouré d’une horde d’élèves. Le jeune styliste le dévisagea en silence, s’il n’avait pas su, il aurait pu s’y tromper, mais…Il savait. Derrière lui, toute sa classe avait suivi, après tout, ils voulaient voir Chat Noir aussi.

– Oh, hey, My Lord.

Il s’approcha alors, et Maël se remit en condition pour jouer le jeu.

– Une fille de ma classe était beaucoup plus fan de toi que de moi, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais la rencontrer !

Le garçon aux yeux verts se tourna alors vers « Marinette », et sourit tout en questionnant.

– Bonjour, à qui ai-je l’honneur ?

À ce moment, quelques murmures perplexes résonnèrent en fond. Étant donné que la plupart des élèves de la classe savaient qu’elle avait aidé les héros une fois, ils savaient aussi que Chat Noir s’en souvenait très bien. Le jeune homme prit alors l’expression la plus désemparée qu’il pouvait, avant de bredouiller.

– Tu…Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

– Je suis désolé, mais je connais beaucoup de mondes, alors…Ton nom a dû m’échapper.

Cette fois, la voix de Nathaniel retentit.

– Elle t’a quand même aidé une fois.

– Pardon ? Questionna le blond.

– Elle t’a aidé, quand j’ai été akumatisé. Ce n’est pas sympa d’avoir oublié…

Le soi-disant Chat Noir arbora alors une expression coupable, et répondit.

– Je suis désolé d’avoir oublié…Mais il arrive souvent qu’on soit aidés, et-

– Alix, Nino, Marinette, Luka et Kagami, qui ne sont pas ici, ainsi qu’Adrien, et moi-même avons déjà aidé. Pas plus.

– Honnêtement, lequel de vous deux a pensé que c’était une bonne idée de faire ça dans la classe où Alya se trouve ? J’veux dire, elle gère le Lordblog, et a assisté à… à peu près toutes les batailles. Lança Alix.

Un léger sourire s’afficha sur le visage de Maël, qui rajouta.

– Et puis…Crois-moi, la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, tu n’avais pas l’air prêt à oublier.

Il rigola légèrement en pensant à sa déclaration qui, tout compte fait, était véridique, et fut amusé de voir Adrien réagir dans sa vision périphérique.

– D’ailleurs, ce n’est peut-être pas de notoriété commune, mais Lila et Lordbug ne se supportent pas…Rajouta le véritable alter-ego de Chat Noir.

Et ainsi se scella le destin des deux garçons, aussitôt arrivés que leur réputation était gâchée. Mais, leur apparition avait au moins mené à quelque chose, parce que peu après…

Disons que deux couples se formèrent, l’un aux yeux du monde, celui entre les deux héros de Paris, et l’autre entre deux civils, caché de la vue de tous, pour éviter les paparazzis.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas fan de cet OS, mais je le publie quand même !


End file.
